Fairytales
by WhackuOtaku
Summary: Koiwai is tired of being pushed around by Aki. But when the school organises a dance will Koiwai get her revenge as well as her handsome prince?
1. The Evil Step Sister

My name is Yoshino Koiwai. My family have been servants to the Adagaki family for over three hundred years. Three hundred years and still… they treat us like shit. They treat us like shit and still we have to bite our tongues and do as they say. It's not fair.

It was a Sunday afternoon and I was cleaning one of many hallways in their giant mansion when she appeared. Aki stood the doorway to the kitchen, holding a full mug of tea. She glared at me but I just stared stoically back.

The death stare stopped and an evil smile crept onto her face. 'Now what was she up to?' I wondered.

She let go of the mug. The porcelain cup fell to the ground and smashed into pieces; the tea splattering everywhere.

"Sorry Koiwai. Do you mind cleaning that up for me?" she hissed with an evil smile. I nodded and bowed respectfully as she turned around and walked off.

What a bitch. Everyone at school was right; she really was an evil princess. I ditched my broom and went to the store cupboard to get a dustpan and brush to sweep up the broken pieces of the mug. While I was in their I prayed that one day, someday, I could get my revenge. At the time I didn't know, but my prayers were going to be answered.

 **A/N: Get ready for a saga of some of the stupidest parodies you'll have ever read. Please enjoy the first chapter of one of six planned parodies. I know that in this the relationship between Aki and Koiwai is a little darker than in the show but the plot demands it. Next chapter will be out...in not long. Thank you for reading, goodnight.**


	2. The Royal Ball

**A/N: Ladies, gentlemen and attack helicopters….I'm back! It's been too long; it really has. But it's all okay now because it's summer break so that means I can lock myself away in my room in the dark and write fanfiction. And, if I'm being truly honest, there's no better thing I could do with my time. Also I have fully caught up with the manga and finished it. I read the last chapters just this morning and I realised something. The actual canonical events that take place in the manga have….absolutely no impact on the plot of this whatsoever because this story and the others I planned are just for fun and should not be taken seriously. So sit back, grab your favourite body pillow and enjoy!**

It was a Friday lunchtime and so, as per usual, me and the greedy bitch were in the storage closet where Aki could stuff her face.

"Koiwai. Go get me three more sandwiches. The chicken ones."

I bowed respectfully.

"Yes Mistress." I replied. What a fatass. All she does it eat. How the hell is she so skinny when she eats like a pig? It's not fair. Sighing, I left the PE closet and made my way to the school store.

On my way to the school store I was stopped by a voice from a nearby classroom. It was Neko, Kojuro, Futaba and Masamune. Neko spoke first.

"Good afternoon Koiwai. Could you come over here? We have something to ask you."

Fearing the worst, I went over to what it was they wanted.

"Will you be attending the school dance this evening?" she asked politely. I didn't know there was a dance going, I must've missed the flyer. Looking over to Masamune,I noticed that he was smiling.

"So uhm…..are you going to be going?" I asked nervously, tucking some hair behind my ears.

"Yeah, that's the plan." he replied. Suddenly, Futaba jumped out of her seats and grabbed my hand.

"It'd be nice if you could come Koiwai. I wanna get to know you a bit better." I smiled back at her and looked at Neko.

"Well, I'll certainly try and make it ." I said.

"Wonderful." she replied. "I will be round to the mansion in the evening to collect you and Aki."

"And we might be there too!" said Futaba excitedly as she grabbed Kujoro's shoulder."

"Well, I'll see you then." I said as I left the classroom giving them a little wave. I debated what to wear as I made my way to the school store. The fact that Aki was going to be bothered me a little, but if Masamune was there….then I'm sure I could grin and bear it.

 **A/N: So yeah, as you've probably noticed everyone's a little OOC but please don't take it seriously, I'm only doing it for comedic purposes. And I know that these last two chapters have been very short but don't worry as I can hand on heart say that the next chapter, that I hope you won't have to wait as long for as you did this one, will more than make up for it. Thank you very much for reading, goodnight.**


End file.
